Fireworks & Sunshine
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Tal vez así ya no era tan malo haber nacido, no era tan malo haber nacido en ese día. Quizás no era tan malo ser él. Y tal vez, no era tan malo vivir. Y menos mal era vivir sin arrepentimientos si tenía sus hermanos, o si solo tenía a Luffy. [Para Ace por su cumple] [ASL pero más Ace y Luffy] [Mención al señor pirata de Shirohige]


**Notas de autor:** Esto es para mi bebé hermoso por su cumpleaños, escrito en la guardia de mi trabajo para sacar la frustración de que me paguen por escribir x33. Es un acto de valentía porque me duele, me quema y me lastima. Esto es una herida expuesta que nunca sanará ya la que estoy echando sal para sufrir más. xD.  
**Disclaimer: **One piece pertenece al genio de Oda —gracias Dios por hacerlo así porque sin él, nada sería tan perfecto como lo es—. Yo soy una simple chica que peca en lo emocional y es totalmente dependiente de los mugiwara.

* * *

**Fireworks & Sunshine**

* * *

Cuando era un niño que corría por las montañas y cazaba animales por mera diversión en compañía de sus dos hermanos, lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo era cumplir años. ¿Por qué? ¡Sencillo! La respuesta era corta, precisa y cruel; el destino había sido un desalmado con él porque si de por sí su existencia ya era un crimen, mandarlo a nacer el primer día del año era un duro golpe de castigo interminable.

Desde que nació su escarmiento había sido escuchar comentarios acerca de su existencia, acerca de su padre y la desgracia que le hizo al mundo tras dejar un legado, dejar a un hijo que pagaba por todos sus crímenes y pecados, dejar un demonio que les recordaba a todos quién había sido el hombre que dio inicio a la gran era pirata. Vivía con la incógnita acerca de si debió nacer o no y cada día de su vida, se sumergía en la oscuridad para torturarse al preguntarse una y otra vez si él tenía que vivir o no tenía.

Para ser sincero, Ace no lo sabía. Nadie le tenía esa respuesta. Nadie le pudo dar ese abrigo y ese consuelo que su alma tanto demandaba. Y su abuelo, un día le dijo que él era el único que podía responderse, que algún día el lo descubriría. Y él no se lo quiso decir pero la verdad era que ya no tenía esperanza de obtener esa respuesta. A veces se preguntaba, de saberlo ... ¿qué haría? Si era un sí… ¿Eso le traería paz o algo cambiaría en su vida ?, ¿Se sentiría mejor vivir ?, ¿Ya no cambiaría esa oscuridad? Si era un no, ¿qué le dejaría? ¿Acaso se acabaría la agonía por reconocerlo? ¿O todo terminaría para él? Y pues sí ... si nadie lo sabía, él tampoco.

Tal vez porque era muy pequeño para saberlo.

Tal vez porque era un ciclo interminable de karma, él seguía pagando los pecados de ser el hijo del rey de los piratas.

Tal vez era solo porque su existencia estaba maldita desde siempre.

Tal vez porque esa era solo su condena.

Y toda esa dolorosa incertidumbre era peor en ese día, por eso a él no le gustaba, por eso él detestaba ese día —si de por sí odiaba y se odiaba todos los días—. Ese día era el peor de todos por ser una combinación de un año más siendo el hijo del rey de las piratas, un monstruo, un demonio, y por ser un nuevo año en el que nada cambiaba: él seguía siendo su hijo, la gente seguía odiándolo y la pregunta seguía _ahí,_ martillándole el alma, carcomándose su corazón, torturando su mente y acribillando su espíritu.

Para su fortuna, nadie sabía la fecha del nacimiento del hijo del rey de los piratas. Y mejor aún ¡Pocos recordaban su cumpleaños! Y de esos pocos que sabían de la fecha, casi nadie sabía sobre su origen. Así que ese era su mayor consuelo. Al final todo pasaría inadvertido por los bandidos de la montaña y Dadan por estar bien ebrios o con resaca por la fiesta de año nuevo, esto hasta que Makino los invitara a un pastel que resultaba ser el pastel de cumpleaños de _Ace. _El abuelono estaría en casa ese día y tal vez cuando pudiese visitarlos, le daría varios regalos. Y con sus hermanos, sus hermanos por intercambiar copas de sake, eran otro asunto bien diferente. Todo fue completamente distinto con sus adiciones a su vida.

Porque a ellos no pueden mentirles.

Porque con ellos no era un demonio por ser hijo del rey de los piratas, _era Ace. Simplemente Ace._

Porque para ellos no era un demonio que no debió nacer, para ellos él era Ace, su hermano.

Primero lo fue con Sabo que siempre había respetado ese desprecio por su cumpleaños. No tocaba el tema, no le daba abrazos para felicitarlo y ni regalos caros, pero le daba algo mucho mejor que lo material; le daba aquel cariño que su corazón necesitaba. Ninguno de ellos lo decía en voz alta pero se conocían tan bien que no era necesario decirlo porque había cosas que quedaban más claras que el agua con solo compartir una mirada.

Ese día, o esa madrugada, Sabo se escapaba de su casa y se dirigía hasta donde estaba él y desde lejos, los dos veían los fuegos artificiales que los nobles encendían para despedir el año viejo y saludar al nuevo. Para ellos, eran los fuegos artificiales del cumpleaños de Ace. ¡Porque eran unos niños con la aspiración a ser piratas! ¡Y los piratas robaban tesoros! ¡Y para ellos, ese espectáculo era un tesoro que los dos compartían!

Más tarde, y luego de caer rendidos, despertarían en medio de la resaca de los bandidos de la montaña y se armaría el escándalo habitual que los haría reír hasta que el estómago les doliera y les provocara salir corriendo de los castigos y gritos de Dadan, hasta que Makini llegara con el pastel que había horneado.

Y de verdad, los cumpleaños para él nunca fueron tan malos como el desabor que le causaba su proximidad.

_Y eso_ era antes de la llegada de Luffy porque con él las cosas también habían cambiado para mejor. Con su tonto hermano menor, con su hermano llorón, los fuegos artificiales llegaron acompañados con los primeros rayos solares donde la calidez de los mismos, lo hacían sentirse _especial_. Esto tampoco lo compartió con nadie porque le avergonzaba reconocerlo para él mismo. Agradecía de que Luffy fuera demasiado Luffy, pequeño y llorón, para comprenderlo. Tal vez Sabo lo sabía y por eso los miraba a los dos de forma sonriente y pacífica. Y todos adoraban ese momento donde estaban los tres y eran más que unos niños aspirando a ser piratas, eran _los hermanos_ piratas.

Y así podía olvidar que odiaba su cumpleaños, que odiaba haber nacido y odiaba la fecha en la que había nacido, porque aún pocos años, todavía era un niño que se preguntaba si debió haber nacido. Sin embargo, ahí, cumpliendo años y empezando un nuevo año junto con sus hermanos, él no se arrepentía de nada. Y menos desde que Luffy le había dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños y de toda su vida —adelantado o atrasado—, cuando le había confesado que no quería que él muriera, que quería que él viviera. Fue la primera persona en el mundo que se lo había dicho tal cual, con palabras y atrayendo cada fibra de su ser una calidez inmensa, alguien al fin lo quería en ese mundo. Con su inocencia, su sinceridad, la firmeza con la que se lo había reiterado, sin saberlo, le había ayudado a borrar la amargura que había reinado en su corazón en cada día de su vida, incluido en la celebración de un año más de vida. Ese día él lo vio con claridad; la sonrisa inocente y llena de vida de su tonto y llorón hermano menor, eran también un gran regalo que él atesorab y atesoraría siempre.

Y de esa forma, tras el festejo del año nuevo con los bandidos de la montaña y Dadan, se trataba de esperar el amanecer con sus dos hermanos. Aún aguardaban a que Sabo se escapara para poder ir con ellos para robarse los tres juntos los fuegos artificiales de los nobles y de paso, tomar prestados los primeros rayos del sol. Reían y se divertían los tres juntos. Y lo que más le gustaba era que Sabo seguía siendo el mismo noble respetuoso con ese tema, aunque sabía que la fecha ya le era más amena, él le agradecía esa discreción, y daba las gracias, también, que el cerebro de Luffy no captara lo grande de la ocasión ni con el pastel que tradicionalmente Makino le hizo por su cumpleaños.

Claro, después se venían los _súper-megas_ abrazos de tres por cortesía de Luffy, usando el poder de su fruta del diablo.

Y tras varios cumpleaños así, aun sin uno de sus hermanos, Ace se alejó del auto-odio y valoró el tesoro que era una familia conformada por tres hermanos, por muchos bandidos, por Dadan, Makino y el abuelo.

Tal vez así ya no era tan malo haber nacido.

No era tan malo haber nacido en ese día.

Quizás no era tan malo ser él.

Y tal vez, no era tan malo vivir.

Y menos mal era vivir sin arrepentimientos si tenía sus hermanos.

O si solo tenía a Luffy abrazándolo... porque Sabo ya se había ido y era el primer fuego artificial de la noche.

* * *

Lejos de todos y en medio del mar, se podían hacer grandes fiestas de cumpleaños. Ya como un pirata bajo el manto de un Yonkou y de un padre, aunque no fuera del mayor fanático de cumplir años, Ace aceptaba esa diversión porque era un gran festival pirata de tres días.

Una fiesta donde despedían al año viejo, recibían al nuevo y festejaban su cumpleaños. Nunca lo habíamos olvidado y nunca había sido opacado por el festejo del día anterior. Y cómo buenos piratas, no había nada de cursilerías. Respetaban esa parte de él, su espacio, aunque claro ya borrachos se olvidaban de todo, empezaban los abrazos, los brindis, los cantos y que todo eso era en honor a él aunque fuera bien bien humilde con ese tipo de cosas.

Y ya cuando pocos hombres quedaban de pie —él y su padre—, este último, siguiendo a su bondadoso corazón y contento de compartir tiempo con sus amados hijos, se ponía sentimental y le preguntaba si fue feliz festejando su cumpleaños.

Con esa pregunta, Ace muchas veces se cuestionó si su padre tenía el poder de leer mentes porque ese viejo yonkou sí que tenía la habilidad de ver a través de él. Su padre distinguía a cada fantasma que lo perseguía y para ahuyentarlos, tocaba el tema que hacía que olvidara todo, incluso esa necedad de cuestionar acerca de su existencia... Lo sabía porque Ace varias veces había tenido el valor de contarle su más vivaz deseo: vivir sin arrepentimientos y siempre le prestaba oído para escuchar lo que tenía que decir sobre su cumpleaños.

_¿Fue feliz? ¿Era feliz?_

Y lo meditaba porque a esa edad sabía que no le gustaba su cumpleaños pero que tampoco le desagradaba tanto como en el pasado. No mataba por cumplir años pero tampoco se moría por cumplirlos. Y reconocía que no la pasaba mal, hasta le gustaba festejar emborrachándose hasta no poder estar de pie, hasta caer dormido y amontonado junto al resto de sus hermanos —pertenecientes a la tripulación de Shirohige— y admitía que su parte favorita de la velada era esa; cuando solo quedaban él y su padre _hablando._

_Hablando de su cumpleaños._

_Hablando de sus cumpleaños anteriores._

_Hablando de su niñez._

_Hablando de Sabo._

_Hablando de Luffy._

Y por el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, él podía hablar con mayor facilidad, aunque nunca le fue un obstáculo hablar con cariño y orgullo de Luffy.

De Luffy, Sabo y él robándose los fuegos artificiales y los rayos de sol por su cumpleaños. Robando cada bella cosa del día para regalárselas a él. También le gustaba hablar de los ricos que eran los pasteles de Makino y lo divertido que era hacer enojar a Dadan. Hablaba del abuelo y sus visitas esporádicas, sus puños de amor y la forma en cómo pretendía que él y sus hermanos fueran marines y no piratas. Su padre lo sabía, sabía que hablando de su familia él era feliz y por eso se lo preguntaba y ese era otro regalo que le daba: le ayudaba a empujar la oscuridad que amenazaba con extinguier su felicidad. A Shirohige le gustaba verlo sonreír —como al resto de sus hijos—. _Para Shirohige __no había mayor tesoro que su familia feliz._

_«¿Fue feliz? ¿Era feliz? »_

Los ojos de Ace se iluminaban más que el cielo estrellado y sonreía ampliamente cuando una pregunta difícil de responder llegaba a sus oídos, porque Ace aún no tenía el valor de hacerlo, aún no podía verlo con claridad. Ese día era un parche en la herida, un buen licor que lo hacía olvidar. Pero tenía bien claro que para responder a la pregunta de su padre y lo que significaba la felicidad, tenía que viajar hasta el más lejano recuerdo de su infancia; hablar de Luffy, su tonto y llorón hermano menor, y su sueño de ser el próximo rey de los piratas, de platicar de Sabo y sus aventuras. Y recordándolos no podía evitar sentir que toda la calidez de ese amor inundaba su cuerpo _y su promesa de vivir, _ardía con ganas de seguir viva y latente.

Y todo ese recorrido con sus hermanos por decisión, lo que llevaba estacionarse en sus festejos de cumpleaños y a responder algo tan básico para otras personas pero tan complejo para él.

_Era feliz. _

Era feliz con el cambio en su vida y su corazón. Era feliz con lo mucho que rieron y comieron. Con lo mucho que los quería. Para Ace eran su mundo y echaba de menos esos días, le gustaría que Luffy estuviera con él festejando y riendo junto con su padre —y tener dos de sus más grandes regalos juntos aunque fuera solo por una noche—. _Tal vez en un futuro sería así porque esa oportunidad tendría que prestarse._

Y justo antes de ponerse más sentimental, abrir la boca para contestar, llegaba la sorpresa de la noche y sus hermanos, no tan ebrios, empezaban el juego de pirotecnia que pintaba el cielo del amanecer de mil colores diferentes, en honor a la infancia, en honor a él. Y ellos conocían ese detalle porque en un sinfín de ocasiones él se les había presumido la forma en que celebraban su cumpleaños.

_Cómo el ASL festejaba su cumpleaños._

Ace pensaba en Sabo con cada fuego artificial, en su risa y sus pelos rizados y pensaba en Luffy y su sonrisa conforme los rayos del sol golpeaban con delicadeza su rostro. Bajo ese encantamiento, sus hermanos estaban ahí sin estar físicamente, grabando en su alma que él era _Ace_ y que lo amaban por eso. Era Ace y no un demonio castigado por la reputación de su padre. Y él se dejaba abrazar por aquellos sentimientos y recuerdos que estaban arrasando en su interior, lo embriagaban de sentimientos positivos y se rió sin preocupaciones, como cada año, porque ese espectáculo tenía el color de su infancia y sabía al amor de sus hermanos.

_Ojalá durara para siempre._

Ahora era casi lo mismo pero con olor a alcohol y un montón de piratas ebrios, lo igual era era el cariño y el calor de una familia.

_Ojalá eso también fuera perpetuo._

Y así, de las dos formas y con sus dos familias, no era tan malo cumplir años en año nuevo.

Así Ace se sentía cerca de Luffy y Sabo.

Así Ace podía escuchar las risas infantiles de sus hermanos tras sus espaldas.

Así Ace podía sentir a Luffy dándoles un abrazo muy fuerte a los dos.

Así Ace, se sentía amado... y aunque fuera solo por una noche se olvidaba de su origen y de la pregunta que siempre lo seguía para torturarlo.

Así se prometió de nuevo vivir sin arrepentimientos.

Así Ace recordaba lo que significaba la felicidad, _su felicidad_ .

—Luffy —susurró.

Cómo le gustaría que estuviera viendo lo mismo que él, que conociera lo asombroso que es estar en la tripulación de Shirohige, pero sobretodo, deseó estar festejando su cumpleaños junto a su hermano, hablando de qué fuego artificial le gustaría más a Sabo.

Por otro lado, su padre, no necesitó ninguna respuesta pronunciada para saber que había sido y era feliz esa noche, se sintió orgulloso.

* * *

Simultáneamente y en un lugrar lejos de ahí, sentado en su lugar favorito del Going Merry... Consciente de lo que el primer día del año significaba, Luffy estiró la palma de su mano y vio la vivre card, que su hermano le había dado, moverse y apuntar hacia el horizonte, señalando el alba donde se asomaban los primeros rayos del amanecer.

Ahí, en el amanecer, era donde su hermano estaba.

Lejos y todo, pero la tradición se repetía con fuegos artificiales y el brillo del solar. Estaba seguro de eso y de que Sabo lo aprobaba.

—Ace.. ―susurró con una enorme sonrisa―. Ace ―repitió, echándose a reír, totalmente relajado. ¡Era tan divertido! ―¡Asombroso!

Porque eso era una casualidad que se daba una vez al año, en año nuevo y en el cumpleaños de Ace.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

La verdad no quería que la fecha pasara y yo no publicar nada sobre mi bebé hermoso, que se merece el mundo entero. Se me hicieron varios nudos en la garganta porque la muerte de Ace es algo que nunca podré superar en esta jodida vida. Por un momento pensé en hacer el festejo solo de Luffy (al final) pero no puedo hacerle eso a Luffy, lo amo demasiado como para hacerle daño de esa forma, así que mejor conecté los festejos de ambos. Y de igual manera, se puede tomar como un mensaje espiritual porque aunque Ace ya no esté, en año nuevo Luffy puede recordar a su hermano. Y Sabo también puede hacerlo, cómo chingados no. Tampoco pude dejarlo a un lado. Amo mucho al ASL. quiero aclarar que para Shirohige todos sus tripulantes son sus hijos y por ende, todos son hermanos pero pues el ASL es el ASL y espero que se note esta diferencia de estos hermanos y los otros heramnos. x'D

Así que centren esto después de Alabasta, creo (?) o donde quieran pero antes de que aparezca Sabo XD. Espero haber escarbado en sus sensibilidades porque yo lloré mucho escribiendo este fic, no puedo hablar del ASL sin que el alma me duela pero también deseo generar buenas sensaciones y más que hurt, dejar confort en sus almas y no sigo porque saldrá un pedestal del suelo para que yo me eleve por los cielos y bañe a todos con mis lágrimas.

Espero que les haya gustado, reseña, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.

Les deseo un feliz año, que todas sus metas se cumplan. Deseo salud para ustedes y sus seres queridos, dinero y trabajo porque no estoy a favor de mantener ninis con los impuestos (?) Amor que es ultra difícil de encontrar y que es algo vital para la existencia. Y, sobre todo, dseo que One Piece no nos falte, nunca. : XD

PD; a la mierda, tuve que editar porque publiqué a media noche desde el CEL y el fomarto cambió TODO. Lo que está en inglés se puso en español, me cambió todas las conjugaciones de los verbos, me cambió palabras y se hizo un asco. Si se me fue algo, lo siento pero tengo sueño y ya mi cerebro no lo pudo captar. ;_;


End file.
